Kingdom Hearts is Spirited Away
by shield master
Summary: Two kids have to find what lies within them to save their friends and family from becoming bacon...
1. Default Chapter

Chihiro looked out the window of her car. Life at her old home seemed as if it were a million miles away.

"And how is moving exiting?" she asked.

"It's an adventure, something new," her mother answered.

"Did I take a wrong turn?"her father asked,confused.

"Well, our house is on the top ofthe hill, so, this must be the way up to the subdivision," her mother said.

"Ewwww! Our house is as ugly as the Orphan's Shack in A Series of Unfortunate Events!"Chihiro said, disgusted.

"Chihiro, you had best get your act..." her mother started.

"What is THIS place?" her father asked.

"Let's go see," Mother asked.

"I don't wanna!" Chihiro whined.

"Then you can wait in the car while we're inside," Father said.

"Wait a minute!" Chhiro said, and ran up to catch her mother.

"Do you think Riku is here?" Sora asked.

"Well, I don't know, let's ask the auther," Goofy suggested.

"I refuse to tell the story ahead of time," I said.

"You're no fun!" Sora whined to me.

"Well neither is this!"I send forward an army of Neoshadows.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Can we get on with it?" Donald asked.

"Sure," Sora answered.

"Do you smell that?" Goofy asked.

"Smells good," Donald said.

"Let's go get some," Goofy suggested.

'' Go on ahead, I'll just stay here and nap," Sora said.

Meanwhile, with Chihiro and her parents...

"This place is beautiful, we should have a picnic," Mother said.

"More like a buffet. You smell that?" Father asked.

"Smells delicious," Mother observed.

They walked across the road until they came to a HUGE buffet.

"Wow!" Father exclaimed.

"Does anyone work here?'' Mother questioned.

''I don't care! Let's go!" Chihiro complained.

"You should try this, Chihiro, it's so tender," her mother said.

''I don't want any, we're gonna get in trouble!" Chihiro wailed.

Then she ran off.

''Goofy? Donald? Where are you?" Sora asked.

"It's getting dark, I should go...aaaaaaaaah!" Sora screamed.

Ghosts were surrounding him. As he ran, he heard more screaming then, WAM! A little girl had run into him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Me too," she said in agreement.

"What were you running from?" Sora questioned.

"Come see!" Chihiro said.

They ran to the buffet, then Sora felt as if he had been shot.

"G..Goofy? Don..Donald?" he said, tears started to fill his eyes.

"They're pigs, I know. Those two over there, are my parents," she said, sadly.

"We have to save them!" Sora yelled.

"You shouldn't be here," came a stern voice.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Who is that?" came the voice.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"Haku."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Chihiro."

"Oh great, they're here! Get out! Quick!" Haku yelled.

"You know what this means?" Sora asked.

"We'll have to work together to save our friends," Chihiro said.

End of Chapter...


	2. Chapter two

The sky grew darker.

"Where should we go?" Chihiro asked, frightened.

"With me," Haku said, walking up behind them.

"Lead the way, Oh Great One," Sora joked.

Haku just glared at Sora. they walked up the road until they came to a bridge.

"When we cross this bridge, you cannot take one single breath. It will break the spell, and everyone will see you," Haku explained.

Sora and Chihiro took a deep breath, held it, and started walking across the bridge.

"Hang in there, we're almost across," Haku said.

"Master Haku! Great to see you!" said a little frog spirit. Chihiro was shocked, and, she took a breath.

"What? A human?" the frog asked.

"Let's go!" Haku said. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and lead her across the bridge. Just then, Sora felt like woozy. He started swaying back and forth, then, he fell over unconcious.

"What about Sora? Chihiro asked.

"I'll go back for him, stay here," Haku instructed.

"Wha...What happened?'' Sora asked, sitting up.

"You made it," Haku congradulted.

"You passed out 'cause you held your breath too long," Chihiro added.

"Listen to me,'' Haku instructed," go through the gate. Go down the stairs and into the boiler room. There you will find Kamagi, the boiler man. Tell him you want to work. He'll walk you through the rest. Good luck." And the Haku left.

"Well...we should be going to Kapoogi," Sora said.

'It's Kamagi," Chihiro corrected.

"Right," Sora mumbled.

They crawled through the gate and came to the stairs.

"Watch your step. Step lightly. And whatever you do don't..." Chihiro started, but Sora was already halfway down.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sora shouted. But then, a stair gave way.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed.

Chihiro watched in horror. "Sora! Keep running!" she shouted, and ran down after him.

''No problem!'' Sora yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Sora and Chihiro came to a stop, crashed into the wall, and landed in a heap.

"Ow!" they both said at once.

"Now what?" Sora grumbled.

"We go to Kamagi," Chihiro muttered.

"They've made it far, but not any farther."

"Oh, will you stop saying that?"

"Well, Maleficent, they will ask Yomama for a job, and she will refuse...right?" Riku asked.

"Why would they ask my MOTHER for a job!" Maleficent asked, wide-eyed.

"No! I meant Yobaba!" Riku yelled.

"That joke is sooooooo old!" Maleficent screamed.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! Riku screamed, and stormed off.

''He is so stubborn, like an untamed lion. Still, he has a strong will in his heart. The Heartless shall enjoy it very much if he's not careful."

"Hello?" Chihiro called.

"Are you Kapploogi?" Sora asked.

"It's Kamagi!" Chihiro whispered.

"Yes, I am Kamagi, the boiler man."

"We were wondering if you could give us a job." Chihiro yelled over the clanging ofmetal.

"Yes, we need to work!" Sora said.

"I don't need any human help," Kamagi said.

"Please!" Chihiro screamed.

"We really need a job so we can..." Sora started, but then he turned around and saw what looked like a vision of Riku.

"Riku!" he yelled, and ran over to it.

''Who's Riku?" Chihiro asked.

"And where is he?" Kamagi asked.

"Sora," Chihiro cam over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"Like I was saying, there is no work for you here," Kimagi repeated.

"Lunch time!" came a voice.

"Take a break!" Kamagi yelled to his suitballs.

"Humans!" Len said, standing up. "You guys are in trouble! Everyone's looking for you!" Len screamed.

"They're my brother in law's cousin's uncle's grandchildren," Kamagi fibbed.

"Is that even possible?" Len asked.

"It is in the spirit world," Kamagi said, "Anyway, they said that they want to work here, but I've got all the help I need."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Len asked.

"Take them to see Yomama," Kamagi answered.

"Why would I take them to see my mother?" Len asked.

"Yobaba,'' Kamagi corrected.

"Fine. C'mon little kids, you don't need your shoes or socks. And thank the boiler man," Len instructed.

"Thank you mister boiler man," Sora and Chihiro said together.

"Good luck," he called.

"Sora is starting to figure things out."

"We have to put a stop to it."

"What should we do?"

"Lock him up tight."

"No, I've got a better plan."

"What is it?"

"Call up an old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay by me, don't look at anybody," Len said grumpily.

"Here, pull this lever to go up as far as you can," Len instructed.

"Okay! Thank you!" Chihiro chirped.

The elevator started to go up.

"That guy, Riku, who is he?'' Chihiro asked.

"My frie...who am I kidding? I'm not sure if he's a friend or traitor," Sora said, sadly.

"Oh," Chihiro said.

Just then the elevator stopped, the door opened, and a girl stepped in.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled and put his arms around her.

"Kairi? Can you hear me?" Sora asked.

"Her heart has been taken, so, no."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora, it's me."

"Did you just say, 'her heart has been taken?'" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, by the Heartless," Riku explained.

"How can we get it back?" Sora asked.

"Riku? Riku? Where are you? Was I just imagining him again?" Sora asked.

But he looked in his arms, and there was Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi," he mutterd.

The elevator stopped.

"We're here," Chihiro said.

"What about Kairi?'' Sora asked.

"I'll take her."

"Huh? Kairi! She's gone!" Sora yelled.

"Come in, my children."

"I said,COME IN!" came the voice.

"Are...are you Yobaba?" Chihiro managed to ask.

''Finally! Someone gets it right!" Yobaba praised.

"We came for a job," Chihiro said.

"Well, I don't want to make this hard, get mad, then clean up the mess, so sign the fricken contracts," Yobaba said, sighing.

They signed.

"Chihiro? Sora? What lovely names!" Yobaba said, "Chihiro, your new name is Sen."

"What about me?" Sora asked.

"Hmmmmmm...Becky," Yobaba said, thoughtless.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"GET TO WORK!" Yobaba screamed.

They scurried off to work.

"There is NO way we're taking...HUMANS!" said the forman at the front desk.

"They've already signed a contract," Haku explained.

"Hey! Len, didn't you say you wanted an assistant?" the forman asked.

"don't dump her on me!" Len complained.

"Yeah, give the girl to Len!" the crowd cheered.

"What about the other guy?" Len asked.

"He will come with me," Haku said.

"GET TO WORK!" everyobody heard Yobaba scream.

Sora and Chihiro waved good-bye and went off to work.

"You get to scrub the floor, Sen," Len instructed.

Sen pushed the cloth back and forth across the floor. When she turned around, she saw something outside.

"Aren't you getting wet out there?" she called.

The thing didn't answer.

"I'll leave the door open for you," Sen called.

The thing didn't budge, soshe cracked the door, and went back to work.

Sora, or in this case "Becky", followed Haku up the stairs.

"So, Haku, what do we do? Replace the shingles on the roof?" Becky asked.

''Don't talk to me. And when you do talk to me, adress me as 'Master Haku."

Becky just mimicked "Master Haku" when he wasn't looking.

"What you do is simple. Walk down the halls, take peoples orders, come back to the kitchen, get the food, and take it back to the customer," Haku explained.

"Yes, Master Haku," Becky said.

Becky walked down the hall until he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Becky, eh?"

It was Riku.

"Riku!" Becky exclaimed.

"Have you even tried to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I...I've..." Becky stammered.

"That's what I thought. You've been so busy trying to get a job, you haven't even thougt of a plan, haven't you?" Riku asked.

"Who are you?" Becky asked, and went back to work.

"This Princess of Heart has lost her source of power."

"How do we get it back?"

"Get the boy."

Even though Kairi had lost her heart, she still had her brain, she could think.

"Sora. Where are you?" she asked herself.

Sora felt a pain in his heart.

"Ah!" he said, kneeling down.

"K...Kairi?" he asked.

He could hear her voice, but not in his head, but in his heart.

"Sora...I'm scared," he heard her say.

"I'll save you, somehow," he told her. "Don't worry."

"I won't."

"Sora!" he turned around and saw Chihiro running with a bowl of rice.

"It's Becky now," he reminded her gloomily.

"Haha, looks like you haven't done anything," Chihiro teased.

"I...I...spoke to Kairi," he said.

"You did! Does she have her..what's that smell?'' Chihiro asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Ew! Warn someone, Chihiro!" Sora teased.

''It wasn't me!'' Chihiro yelled.

"STINK SPIRIT!" someone yelled.

"Sen! Come!" Yobaba screeched.

Chihiro walked over to her.

''Take care of our...FRAGRANT guest,"Yobaba commanaded.

"Yes ma'am," Chihro obeyed.

"And, you," she said pointing to Sora, "help her."

"Right away!" Sora said quickly.

"Sen, how do we do this?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Chihiro answered.

"I'll go get a bath token," Sora offered.

"Good idea," Chihiro complimented.

As Sora walked down the hall, his heart pounded, but he wasn't scared.

"Ow!" he yelped, and fell to the floor.

Just then, the Keyblade was in his hand.

"Huh?" he asked himself.

"I think the Keyblade Master needs one of THESE," came a voice.

"Goofy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yup, Donald's a-fixin' the ole' Gummi," Goofy explained.

"What's wrong with it?" Sora asked.

"Seems as if lil' balls of cole were a-munchin' on the engine," Goofy said.

"Becky?" Chihiro called.

"Coming!'' Becky called.

"Becky?" Goofy asked, confused.

"Don't ask," Sora said, and walked off.

The Stink Spirit was HUGE and smelly. The two kids didn't think they would ever help it out of it's missory. Sora gave Chihiro the bath token.

"Well, what took you so long?" Sen asked.

"I kinda got held up," Becky confessed.

"Oh...with what?" she asked curiously.

"Um, nothing really," Becky lied.

"Okay, well, I'll send this to Kamagi," Sen offered.

"Okay," Becky said.

Sen sent the token, then came the water chute...but no water.

"What the heck!" Becky asked.

"I'll make sure everything's okay," Sen offered.

Sen walked down the hall, and then, a white dragon flew in while being chased by a flock of oragami birds!

"Haku!" Sen screamed and ran over to him.

"Haku! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? You're bleeding!" Sen panicked.

The dragon just breathed hard.

"Oh, Haku!" Sen cried.

"Well, well, well," yobaba said as she walked in, "what a sad scene, I'll take him off you're hands."

"No you won't!" Sen screamed and pushed Yobaba away.

"Do not push away your boss!" Yobaba commanded.

"You won't take him!" Sen yelled.

"Fine. Then be ready to eat bacon tomorrow because your parents are pretty plaump," Yobaba said, licking her lips.

"You wouldn't!" Sen cried.

"Oh...but I would," Yobaba sneared, snatching Haku in the process.

"Hakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sen screamed, and fell on her knees, and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Becky ran in as soon as he heard Sen scream. But, obviously he wasn't looking where he was going, and tripped over a little girl.

"Sen, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a comforting around her shoulder.

"She got Haku!" she cried.

"We'll save him," Becky comforted.

"Wash him someone!" yelled the Foreman.

"After we save our noses," Becky continued.

So they walked in the big bath room.

"Yall ready for dis? Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun.."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry!" the singing guy apologized.

"Let's go," Sen said, bravely.

The stink spirit stepped into the tub, letting sledge run everywhere.

"Ewwwwwww!" Sen yelled.

"It's like my Grandmothers cooking!" Becky yelled.

Flashback

"Come on, Sora, it's good for you," Sora's grandmother insisted him.

"I don't wanna!" Little Sora screamed.

"You're only six years old! You need your nutritious foods to help you grow!" She had urged.

"Yes, Granny, I need FOOD! Not...,"

But when he opened his mouth, his grandmother has shoved some in his mouth.

"See, it wasn't so bad after all," she had said.

End Flashback

"We can do this!" Becky yelled and ran for the tub.

Sen turned around and saw a black spirit with a white mask. He offered her 12 bath tokens.

"I only need one," Sen said.

He kept urging her to take them.

"No thank you," she said.

But, as the spirit dissapeared, all the token fell into the sludge.

"Sen! Toss me a token!" Becky called.

Sen tossed it to him. He put it on the string and sent it.

The chute came down.

"Pull the rope!" Becky instructed.

"Okay!" she called back.

Sen pulled the rope, water came flowing down on the spirit. Then, he grabbed Sen and pulled her up to him. She reached inside and felt something.

"I think he has a thorn in his side!" Sen called.

"A thorn?" Yobaba asked herself. She flew down right next to Sen.

"That's no stink spirit," she explained. Len ran up next to Sen.

"Tie this rope tightly around the 'thorn'," Yobaba instructed.

"It's on tight!" Len called out.

"On my count!" Yobaba said.

"HEEVE!" everyone shouted as they pulled with all of their strength.

Then, out came a whole bunch of trash. Then, it seemed as if none was in the room but the creature and Sen.

"Well done," it congratulated.

Then, it was like Sen woke up from a dream.

"It's a River Spirit!" someone yelled.

The spirit flew around freely, and dissapeared.

"Sen!" Becky called. He ran up and hugged her. "You did it! You really did!"

"Yes, you made us sooooo much money!" Yobaba yelled happily.

Sen looked in her hand. "What's this?" she asked herself.

Sen and Becky walked down the hall.

"Wow, Sora, I'm impressed," came a voice.

"Huh?" Sora turned around to face Riku.

"What? Did you forget your name or something?" Riku teased.

"It's...It's like I did," Sora said, confused.

"If it's that easy to forget your name, is it easy to forget Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I could NEVER forget Kairi!" Sora yelled.

''Seems like you have. You haven't done anything to save her, have you? Let me answer that for you...No!" Riku yelled back.

"How would you know!" Sora screamed.

"Because I have her right here," Riku said hold out his arms to reveal Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said in a whisper.

"Let her go!" Sora said in a low voice.

"No," Riku simply said.

"Let her go, now!" Sora said, his voice rising as he spoke.

"No," Riku sneered.

"LET HER GO OR I'LL BEAT YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Sora screamed at the top of his voice.

"Go ahead, see if I care," Riku said.

Sora lept onto Riku's back, punching the back of his head. Riku spun around forcing Sora to fly across the room and hit the back wall. Sora jumped on Riku again and bit his ear. Riku lifted Sora up by his neck, dangling him over the balcony.

"Riku, no!" Sora said.

"It's my only choice," Riku said.

"To what?" Sora asked.

"To get the Keyblade back and save Kairi,"Riku said.

Riku let go of Sora. Sora felt as if he was falling into nothingness.

_That's one more promise I've broken. _

_I promised Sen I would help Haku._

_I promised Kairi I would come back for her._

_But, I guess, I couldn't live up to that, could I?_

Sora laughed silently as he fell.

"SORA!" Chihiro screamed.

"S...Sora?" Kairi managed to mutter.

"Sora! I'll save you!" Chihiro screamed, and ran inside.

"Sora!"

Sora looked up at what was looking down at him.

"Kairi!" he yelled.

Kairi turned to Riku. "If he goes, I go!" she said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because I love him!" Kairi said, and jumped off the side.

"KAIRI!" Riku screamed.

In mid air, Kairi got right next to Sora.

"This isn't a dream," Sora said, running his fingers along Kairi's cheek.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Yeah?" Sora answered.

"I love you, and you're about to fall on a big pointy rock," Kairi pointed out.

"Thanks," Sora said, and changed his course.

"Kairi, I love you too!" he said, and fell into the water.

_I'm dead, arent I?_

Just then, a hand grabbed Sora's shoulder, and yanked him to the surface.

"Len? Chihiro?" Sora asked.

Then Kairi fell in the water.

"Grab her, will ya?" Len asked.

"Okay," Sora said, and pulled Kairi in.

"So, what happened to Haku?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you," Chihiro said.


	5. Chapter 5

"When you and Riku were fighting, I ran off to Haku, just to see if he was alright. Just then, a big baby came out and tried to make me play with it. "

"If you don't play with me, I'll cry, and Mama will come and kill you!" the baby said.

"Please don't cry! I'll play with you later!" I pleaded.

"I wanna play now!" the baby wailed.

"Just then, it was like a second Yobaba came out of nowhere!"

"What a spoiled brat," she complained.

"Mama?" the baby asked.

"Can't you even recognize me from your own mother?" she asked, and turned him into a mouse!"

"Then a Harpie flew down and started hitting me in the head. And she turned him into a fly!"

"This is our little secret! You tell anyone and I will turn you into a slug!" she warned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to get the gold seal that he took from me!" she explained.

"Haku wouldn't steal!" I said, my eyes growing wide with worry.

"Ah, but he would, and he did," she said.

"But...but..." I began.

"He took my gold seal, he's nothing but a greedy little theif," she sneered.

"Haku began to stir. He looked up and saw Aniba, then she swatted his tail and hit one of the paper birds."

"Ow, a papercut," Aniba said, and split in two halves and disappeared.

"Then Haku and I fell through a hole in the floor and landed in the boiler room."

"What's all the comotion!" Kamagi yelled.

"It's Haku, he's hurt!'' I explained.

"Hmm, that's pretty bad," Kamagi said, scratching his head.

'Then I pulled out the gift from the River Spirit."

"Haku! Eat this! It might help you!" I said, giving him the nut.

"I stuck it in his mouth. He threw a fit! he struggled to spit it out, but I held his mouth together. Then, he changed back into human form."

"There's nothing to do but wait for him to wake up," Kamagi said.

"Okay, thank you, Kamagi," I said. Then I heard you scream, Sora. I ran and got Len ready with the boat, and then I came up and screamed that I would save you."

* * *

"So, Haku's okay?" Sora asked. 

"I hope so," Chihiro said.

"Well, we'd better ge back before..." Len started. Just then, Yobaba appeared!

"Slacking off, eh?" she cackled.

"Who are YOU?" she said, pointing to Kairi.

"I'm..." Kairi began. But she was all of a sudden turned into a peice of COAL!

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

Sora pulled out the key and banged Yobaba on the head with it.

"Let's go!" he screamed.

"We're not gonna make it all the way back in time before she wakes up!" Len yelled.

"SWIM!" Chihiro shouted.

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked.

Just then, a little fly carrying a mouse came down by the boat, and picked up the coal.

"You're going to help us?" Chihiro asked.

The little mouse nodded.

"Thank you!" Sora cheered.

Len, Chihiro, and Sora jumped in the water and swam to land.

"You two go and check on Haku, I'll cover for you," Len offered.

"Thank you sooo much, Len!" Chihiro said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

"Is he alright?" Sora asked.

"He's fine," Kamagi said.

Then they heard someone scream. Chihiro and Sora looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Sora said.

"Let's do," Chihiro said in a fake British accent.

* * *

The two walked downstairs and found a big black monster that looked like it had a mask on it's face. 

"There she is!" someone yelled.

"What did I do?" Chihiro asked.

"No face said you let him into the bath house!" Len said.

"Well, I thought he was a customer," chihiro explained.

"A customer! He's a monster! He's already eaten three people!" the foreman yelled.

"You have to stop him!" Len yelled.

"We'll take care of that right now," Sora said.

Sora and Chihiro walked into the room where No Face stood.

"Would you like some food?" No Face offered, "It's delicious."

"Um, no thank you," Chihiro said politely.

"I'd love some!" Sora said, reaching out for the steak.

"Sora, no!" Chihiro cried out. But it was too late. No Face wrapped his hands around Sora and swallowed him whole!

"Sora!" Chihro cried.

* * *

Riku stood at the balcony where he had dropped Sora to his doom. 

_What have I done?_

"Well well well," came a voice.

Riku turned around and faced Yobaba.

"Another lazy bum," she sneered.

"Um, hi, I was just leaving," he fibbed.

"You can't leave looking like that!" Yobaba said.

"Huh?" Riku asked, confused.

Yobaba swayed her arms around chanting.Then, a little white tornado surrounded Riku. When it calmed down, Riku looked at himself in horror.

"I'm a girl!" he yelled.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Yobaba cackled.

Riku ran out of the room. Just then, he ran into a room with a big black monster and a litle girl.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Riku screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Chihiro screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" No Face screamed.

This went on for a while. So, while your waiting, it's time for commercials!

* * *

Announcer: Tired of having headaches that won't go away no matter how much Advil you take? 

Woman: Oh, yes!

Announcer: Well, that's not my problem! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Woman: Why you little!

* * *

Please Stand By

* * *

Alright, that's enough commercials. 

After they had been screaming for a while, Chihiro pulled out the rest of the gift from the RiverSpirit.

"I was saving this for my parents, but I think you need it more," she said, and tossed it into No Face's mouth.

"Sen! What have you done to me!" No Face screeched. All of a sudden, out of his mouth came a boy with chestnut hair covered in sludge.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"Riku! You look kinda good as a girl," Sora admired.

Riku glared at Sora.

"Okay, sorry," Sora said quickly.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," Chihiro pointed out.

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

As No Face chased the three kids, he stopped breifly to cough up some more sludge.

"This place is full of my Grandmother's cooking," Sora observed.

"Wait! Where's Kairi!"Riku asked frantically.

Right on cue, a mouse, a fly, and a peice of coal flew down right next to them.

"Does that answer your question?"Sora asked, histarically.

"Yes, it does,"Riku answered.

"Look, he coughed up more people!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Gosh,he hasa better way to get skinny!" Sora joked, "Screw Adkins!"

"Just eat anything the River Spirit gives you!" Chihiro laughed.

The three went down to the boiler room.

"Hello," Kamagi said.

"What's that?" Sora said, pointing to the floor.

"It's Aneba's gold seal," Kamagi answered.

"Is that a slug," asked Chihiro, picking it up.

"Aaaah! Squash it! Squash!" Kamagi said.

"Ah! Ah!" Chihiro said, dancing all over the floor trying to squash the slug.

"You squashed it! Those things are bad luck," Kamagi explained.

"We should give this back to Aniba," Chihiro suggested.

"Here," Kamagi said, pulling a little peice of paper out of a drawer, "These are train tickets, I've been saving them for forty years."

"I'll stay behind and try to get me and Kairi back to normal," Riku offered.

"Okay, let's go," Sora said.

So Sora, Chihiro, the mouse, and the fly set out for the train tracks.

"No Face! He's following us!" Sora pointed out.

"It's okay, he can't harm us anymore," Chihiro said.

"Well, here's the train track," Sora said.

"Let's go to the station," Chihiro said.

They all went to the station and boarded the train.

"Where'd you get that Key from?" Chihiro asked.

"Donald and Goofy gave it to me," sora explained. "Now I realize, the ones who gave me the Key, they were an illusion. The real ones are in the pig pen."

"oh," Chihiro said.

"Well, here's our stop," Sora said.

All five of them got out of the train and stood at the swamp, wondering what lied ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, this place sure is creepy," Chihiro said.

"Does anyone feel like we're being followed?" Sora asked, turning around.

"You're not scared, are you, Sora?" Chihiro teased.

"No," Sora said, acting cool and collected.

"Boo!" Chihiro shouted.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" Sora screamed in a high pitched girly voice.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a little lamp hopped out in front of them.

(There was lots of screaming)

"Hey! I think it wants us to follow it," Chihiro said.

"Oh, well, we can take a risk," Sora said.

"Let's go!" Chihiro said.

They all ran after the lamp until they came to a little house that's hedges were perfectly trimmed, smoke was coming out of the chimney, and the grass was freshely cut.

"At least someone is civilized in this world," Sora observed.

"Come on," Chihiro said.

No Face did the honors of knocking on the door.

"Come in, I don't have all day!" Aniba said, as she answered the door. They all came inside.

"Sit down, and I'll make us some tea," she offered.

"Um, we came to return the gold seal that Haku took," Chihiro said.

"And we came to apologize for him," Sora piped up.

"Well, that was very kind of you," Aniba said, taking the gold seal.

"Could you maybe, turn these two back into their normal selves?" Chihiro asked.

"The spell wore off of them ages ago. They can turn back whenever they're ready to. Would you two like to change back?" Aniba asked.

The fly and mouse shook their heads.

"Aniba, can I ask you something?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course," Aniba said.

"Well, it seems like I've known Haku for a long time, I just don't remember how we met," Chihiro explained.

"Ah, I see. Once you meet someone, they never leave your heart, so if you try, you can remember when you two met," Aniba answered.

"Okay," Chihiro said.

"Will you three help me make something?" Aniba asked No Face, the mouse, and the fly.

They all nodded.

Sora walked over to Chihiro and sat next to her.

"This might help," he said, pulling out a little pink shoe.

"My pink shoe!" Chihiro said, taking it from Sora.

"I forgot I had it all this time," Sora said.

"Wait! It's...it's coming back to me!" Chihiro said, She started to woble a little, and she collapsed, right in her chair.

Flashback

"Oh no! My shoe! Momma is gonna kill me if I don't get it back!" said little 5 year old Chihiro.

She tried to reach for it, but, her arm was too short and she reached so far she fell in.

"Hey! Did you see that?" said 9 year old Sora.

"Yeah, maybe we should help her," Kairi said.

"How?" asked 10 year old Riku.

"I'll go get a long stick," Kairi offered.

"Wait! Look!" Sora said, pointing at the river.

"It's like it's carrying her to shore!" Kairi observed.

As they ran to check if she was alright, just in Sora's reach was the pink shoe. He quickly grabbed it and ran over to her.

End Flashback

Chihiro woke up, remembering everything as if it happened yesterday.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I...I...remember!" Chihiro said, growing excited.

"Remember what?" Sora asked.

"The day at the river!" Chihiro answered.

"Huh?" Sora asked, but before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Chihiro, could you get that?" Aniba asked.

"Sure!" Chihiro said, and opened the door to the happiest sight in her life.

"HAKU! You're alright!" she said, hugging his dragon nose.

"Chihiro!" Aniba called, "before you go, I would like you to have this," she said, handing Chihiro a very shiny hair piece.

"It's beautiful!" Chihiro said, putting it in her hair.

"Well...I guess you had better go back and save your parents," Aniba said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh! I'll miss you!" Chihiro said, hugging her.

"And Sora! Before you go, I have something for you, too," Aniba said.

"Yes?" Sora said, walking up to her.

"Here," she said, giving him a little green gem.

"What is it for?" Sora said, taking it.

"Whenever you're in trouble, just think of one of your friends and you will have good luck," she explained.

"Thank you," he said.

Chihiro, Sora, the mouse, and the fly all climbed on Haku's back. No Face decided to stay with Aniba.

"Good luck to you all! Good bye!" Aniba called as they took flight.

"Goodbye!" they all called together.

"Haku, I remember something that I think might help you," Chihiro said, "When I was little, I was at a river, and I dropped my shoe in it, I tried to grab it, but I fell in. I thought I was going to drown, but the river carried me to shore. I think it was you!And your name is...Kohaku River!"

At the sound of his name, it seemed the dragon began to shatter.

"Oh great! You broke him!" Sora yelled.

"Wait...look!" Chihiro yelled.

There was human Haku...but with Sora still on his back.

"You did it, Chihiro! I remember, I was the spirit of the Kohaku river!" Haku said, excitedly.

"Come on, can't you go any faster?" Sora yelled slapping Haku.

"Would you get off!" Haku screamed at Sora.

"Sorry," Sora apologized.

All three joined hands and formed a triangle. The mouse and fly sat on Chihiro's shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you two. Chihiro. Sora," Haku said, tears filling up in his eyes, but as the trickled down, they flew up in the air. Soon, Chihiro and Sora started crying with him.

"Thank you, both of you. I would've never remembered my name if it wasn't for you," Haku said.

"If it wasn't for you, me and Chihiro wouldn't have made it this far," Sora said.

"Well, let's go have a word with Yobaba," Haku said.

"We've got a contract to rip!" Chihiro said.

"Ya know, that was really lame," Sora said.

Haku nodded.

"I'm workin on it!" Chihiro said.

They all laughed until they stood on firm ground.

"Riku!" Sora said, running up to him.

"I'm me again!" Riku said.

"Wait. What about Kairi?" Sora asked worridly.

"What about me?" Kairi said, walking up.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, hugging her.

Just then, Yobaba came up behind them.

"Sen!" she called.

"It's Chihi-" Chihiro started, but was interupted.

"To go home and save your parents, and help Sora get his friends back, you must pass one more test," Yobaba declared.

Chihiro stepped forward. "Bring it," she said bravely.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora and Chihiro walked up to Yobaba with Haku right in the middle.

"Okay, Yobaba, we're ready for your test," Chihiro said bravely.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sora asked.

Chihiro elbowed him.

"See if you can guess which of these pigs are your mother and father. Get it right, and I will turn them all back to normal. Get it wrong, and...well, I haven't really thought of that yet," Yobaba said.

Chihiro stepped forward, gazed at the pigs, then turned around.

"There's a mistake! None of them are my parents!" she shouted.

"Is that your final answer?" Yobaba asked.

Chihiro nodded.

"Yay! you got it!" everyone shouted.

"Wha?" Chihiro asked, confused.

"Chihiro! You did it!" Sora said, runninng up to her.

"You can go home now!" Haku said.

Chihiro turned around to face everyone.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll miss you!" she said, and started down the road with Haku and Sora.

Sora turned and faced Chihiro.

"Well, I guess...this is goodbye," Sora said, sadly.

"Yeah, but I'll never forget you," Chihiro promised.

"Same here. As long as we're in each other's hearts, we will always be together," Sora said.

Haku walked up.

"You two must walk across the river, and promise me you won't look back," Haku instructed.

"Will we meet again?" Chihiro asked Haku.

"Sure," he simply said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Haku said.

"Goodbye, Sora," Chihiro said.

"Bye, Chihiro," Sora said.

They all said their goodbyes and went on their way, tempted to turn around and get one last look at each other. But they resisted. Chihiro joined back up with her parents, Sora joined his friends, and Haku went backto the Kohaku River. They all wondered if they would see each other again. They knew they would, but when? Would they still remember each other? Who knows?

Thanks for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
